


1574

by DonComa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonComa/pseuds/DonComa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>题材取自德拉库拉伯爵和血腥玛丽。<br/>文艺范的犬猿组+英第一人称，文风尝试，大坑，不知道何时会完结。<br/>作者是个逗比呜呜呜大家快来评论勾搭啦！！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1574

 

_我对他说，那天我看见Erzsébet了。_

_她还好吗？他漫不经心地回复，读着一封羊皮纸书写的信。_

 

我再次来到Csejte Vára（恰赫季斯堡），是从维也纳经由多瑙河来的。神甫终于向匈牙利的马提亚王提交了申报，要审讯Báthory伯爵夫人；被下令搜查Csejte城的，则是Báthory Erzsébet的表兄Gyorgy Thurso。此时的维也纳，只有纷飞的大雪和日夜欢歌的贵族聚会；相比之下，冬天的Csejte要美得多。空旷的山原青翠未退，可以一眼望尽Csejte Vára和村庄，高贵肃穆又温顺和谐；我和另外几个随军牧师站在堡垒般的山岗上，多欣赏了一会。

 

_我为他的态度感到恼怒：这问题的答案，你应该心知肚明；不过，她告诉我她有个小儿子。_

_他轻佻地，把手中的信纸翻了一页，笑道，在这时代，小孩子长不大的；即使长大了，也生死无差。她永远也不可能和她的孩子再见面了。_

 

Gyorgy Thurso男爵是个怪人。即使他不过是垂涎于Nádasdy和Báthory家的领土和财产，并以打倒女公爵之名率领农民起义，他也确实比国王和其他贵族先来了一步。如果在后人的史书中，他应该会被视作某种意义上的英雄；因为大多数时候，只要是一个黑暗时代的终结者，都会被视作英雄，而他此次，确实是来终结一个时代的。在百年后的人，会对这段历史记忆犹新，却不会因为和我相同的原因；因为Erzsébet对于后人来说，不过是历史中的一个符号，他们不爱她，她也不爱他们。

 

_爱与恨，不过是凡夫俗子的一厢情愿罢了；到头来，她把自己输的一无所有。他拖长了尾音，合上了信纸，将其放回了信封。_

_我看着他。百年的时光未在他脸上留下痕迹，因为他早已死去； Erzsébet的深爱未在他心上烙下刻印，因为他早已无情。_

_这段爱情，不会被后人发觉，不会被史书传颂；因为它疯狂而渺小，残忍而卑微。_

 

 

**1574**

 

**By Don Coma**

 

 

我听说Báthory Erzsébet的时候，我还很小——我记不清那时候我多大，也记不得那时候伦敦是什么样子。待到我成年之后，依然觉得伦敦从未改变过，年复一年矗立在雨中，正如我，日复一日周转于尘世。这话不错，我的童年几乎全是在英格兰的南岸码头伶仃一人混过的，在那永远被朦胧在浓雾中的码头，时不时偷点盐吃、偷几个镍币花。那阵子的英格兰很乱，到处是关于国王的流言。英格兰人说话，总是带着某种彼此无关的感情，自信却痛苦，恶毒却敬畏，恐惧却愚蠢。人民言道他是个疯子，却又夸赞他过人的骁勇聪慧。码头附近也有不少欧洲大陆人，他们不喜欢盎格鲁撒克逊人，但也没人要求过我们去喜欢他们。比起这些陌生人，不喜欢我的人多得数不过来：我的父亲，我的母亲，父亲数不清的情妇，同样数不清却都没有法律继承权的哥哥姐姐们——还有海岸那边的，大陆国家的国王，教皇、贵族和法律。

人在孤身的时候，喜欢用耳朵多于眼睛，用眼睛多于嘴。我躲在垃圾堆后面，盯着小贩的鱼，偷听他们聊到大陆的异常。“Báthory （巴托里）家族Ecsed（野席德）支系家的女儿，手中握着几座城堡和村镇，”他们讨论着匈牙利伯爵夫人，“那真是美得像是女巫啊，只要是谁看到她那对深邃的黑色杏眼，都会感受到没来由的不安。”

这种带有一点恐怖色彩的冷艳高贵的传闻，符合英格兰人的口味，但是当这种事真正发生到他们头上，没人会爱这样的女人。最起码从我的亲身经历来看，这完全没错：我何时可曾看见我母亲受过她的人民的爱戴？她在黑夜中抱着我，鬓发垂到我的脸上，对我说，待到百年已过，后人只会谈及“亨利八世和他的六任妻子”：我们都是历史的过客，时间才是一切的法官。

那时候我不懂她的话，我只知道我注定命运多舛。国王抛弃她的时候，她已经死了一半；而剩下一半，被时光慢慢夺走抹杀。我隐姓埋名，流浪街头，为的是一条命。而我不知道，我会不会也如她一样，被爱情骗入地狱，直到最后，仍旧孤身一人。

出于这种荒诞的原因，我和名为Báthory Erzsébet的陌生女人惺惺相惜。我想象她有着一头乌黑的长发和妖异的双唇，黑眼睛在月光中散发出摄魂夺魄的光芒；她的追求者为她头破血流，她却不屑于溅到裙角上的鲜血。她从贵族中走出，却直下地狱；她为残暴杀戮代言，只是为了守护曾经擦肩而过的爱情。

爱情呢？

我从伦敦的月色中惊醒，汗液湿了一身。我大喘着气，月光从头顶上洒下，海浪在不远处悲鸣。

 

自从1575年起，Báthory Erzsébet的婚宴是那是颇为流行的饭后谈资。那时候女性的地位是流行话题，这一部分源于当时君王伊丽莎白一世身为女性。出于类似的原因，人们也对女性的婚姻兴致勃勃，尤其是另一方的Nádasdy Ferenc男爵。不过正如很多贵族的婚宴一样，这场婚姻不过是政治婚姻，唯一作用不过是让Nádasdy家族地位有所提高；正如Erzsébet依然保留了Báthory作为姓氏一样，她仍然是那个贵族女儿，并未受到任何影响。

那时候我大概有十几岁，个子猛长，腿上也渐渐有了肌肉，但是仍然过着食不饱腹的日子。混乱的码头为我提供了容身之所，那里到处是我们这些蝼蚁，大多都是抱着活不过二十岁的心态苟且偷生。我们躲在垃圾堆后面，彼此依靠着过夜。“Arthur你骨头太突出了，”Ethan一手提着一把已经迟钝生锈的刀，一手抓着一条被大半开膛破肚的鱼，对我说，“铬得人很疼啊。你应该多吃点啊。”

“我从小饿坏了，胃根本撑不开。”我灌了一口偷来的酒，挽起裤口坐在海边的木板上，脚打着水。Ethan也不怎么强壮，但是各自比我们都要高，自然也成了我们的领导者。

“再说也没什么可吃的。” Alex在一边插嘴。他十岁不到，古灵精怪的，说话口无遮拦，“最近不是流行什么不吃鱼嘛？”

Ethan剃了一条鱼，撒了点盐扔给我，“说得都好听。”

“贵族不吃鱼，说是效忠女王和新教。好像全世界都吃得起肉一样。”我耸耸肩，接过来，两口吃个精光。生鱼混着血味一股腥臭，那盐估计是Ethan自己拿海水晒得，苦的不行。“鱼不好吃。太冷了。”

“那你不是照样吃了。全当充饥。”Alex道，向Ethan伸出手去。我无言以对。

 

有的时候我会去做工，但是要更加小心，别被认出了身份。说实在，码头杂碎多得是，做工赚不了几个子儿还会被立刻抢空。被抢钱很伤心，即使我知道那些钱不应该属于我——Ethan曾经说，我们是些没有价值的家伙，活着也没什么意义；死了就是死了，没人担心，没人在乎。但是即使如此，我还是希望我能给这个世界留下什么。我偷了一个本子和一根笔，每天记下点账和几个字。我还小的时候，母亲曾经教过我认几个字。

后来我习惯了这种生活，在码头能多活一天是一天。我只是默默祈祷，不要像Ethan那样被抓包偷鱼吊打得皮开肉绽再被扔进海里，也不要像Alex那样因为挡了路就被扭断骨头活活打死。

不小心想起他们了。

我翻着我的本子。我想我是怕我忘记他们的，忘记当初和我一起偷窃一起逃跑一起吹海风的家伙。更何况Alex那么小，我在他这么大的时候还能住有炉子的屋子，他却那样死了。然后我在本子上写下Ethan和Alex的名字，想了半天想不起来他们的姓氏。不过说真的，我也不知道这是不是他们的真名，或者只是个称呼。

我合上本子，看着斑驳陆离的封皮，突然好想撕掉那页，好像我们从来没有相见。忘记他们对我来说更快活，毕竟除了我的回忆外，这世界上从来没有任何他们生存过的痕迹——但是我还是小心地在本子中记下他们的名字。

你看啊，人就是这么渺小脆弱。

 

我面朝大海，轻笑一声。晚上的海风不算冷，但是很潮。战船在码头歇息，渔工在这时候收工。

那个声音从我身后响起。

“人啊？”

“哈？”

我转头。来者的穿着带有一点东欧风格，母亲曾经在画册上为我指出过；他却用的是英文，卑贱的英文。

“初次见面，我的老朋友。”他的个子比我稍高，身着一件棕色礼服，胸前有几个表明战功的勋章。他面向我走近，这下我才看清楚他帽子下的脸，苍白却优雅。在黑暗中看不太清他的眼睛颜色，但是那偏一点亮色。

“先生有何贵干？”我挑眉，有点嘲讽。王族和贵族是这个时代的主唱，他们生活在自己的圈子里，和我们毫无交集。我可没想到一天贵族阶级会把目光放在我们这些杂碎上。

他笑，能隐约看见他有两颗很尖的牙齿，“沉睡了太久，已经忘记了人世的样子了？”

我转过身，向他走来，“如果这是贵族的诗歌，那么先生，恭喜，我一点也不懂。”我并非挑衅，因为他的话确实优美而不知所云。我继续向前直去，和他擦肩而过——

直到一阵冰冷的炽热从我小腹袭来。

小腹一阵酥麻，我扭曲着身子倒下，那阵热流正在向下溢出，针刺般的寒意让我瑟瑟发抖。什么东西从我身上捅了进去，很长——很尖锐——很痛——

“啊！”我尖叫。

 

我站在空旷的山原上，脚下是汩汩的河流。奥斯曼帝国唱响了军歌，Vlad Tepes Dracula伯爵拉开了军旗。鲜血顺着剑峰滴下，咆哮依着山路前行。腥甜的暗红在地上蛛网般混合成一体，染红了多瑙河，沐浴了罗马尼亚。战士的脸在我面前放大，从决心满载到誓死一搏，脸上的那一点空虚绝望在扭曲，在放大，蛇毒一样爬入眼皮、缠上鼻毛、撬开牙齿、扎入皮肤、把内脏腐蚀地只剩一颗心脏和血管孤零零吊在那里；那张脸在碎裂，在死去，在消失，在——

待我反应过来，已经无一个战士活着，一根长矛从臀部直到头部直直穿透他们的身体，让他们都如傀儡一样矗立在风中，四肢随风摆动，布满血丝的眼睛紧紧盯着我。我抬头，我的身体也一样被穿刺在长矛上，然而那具身体没有头，脖颈以上——

我猛然醒来。

“休息的好吗，我亲爱的？”温柔的声音传来。我动了动身子，天鹅绒的触感摩挲着皮肤。我睁眼，起身，眼前是个繁复古典的大卧室，远处的火炉散发出强烈的暖意。他坐在一旁的书桌边，外套靠在椅子后背上，对着窗外心不在焉地翻着书。

“承蒙关照。”我稍有恶毒道，却不知生气何处。我低头看了看小腹，毫无任何伤痛的痕迹，更别提被刀割被刺穿。这具身体太过完好无损，而这本身就是异常。

“Dracula.”名为Dracula的他起身，合上了书，向我走来。我惊讶于他的面孔如此年轻，看上去不超三十岁，浅棕色的头发和鲜红眼睛。他的笑容很柔和，毫无棱角的柔和，但是却不像天鹅绒或者泉水的触感，而是某种更加复杂奇怪的。“我知道你有很多问题，小家伙。不过，不用急，毕竟现在你已经死了，不是吗？”

“——”我猛然向后躲。死了？我睡了多久？

他道，“活着的你沉睡太久了，我只好杀你以唤醒死去的你（Waken the dead one）。我已死，你亦然——这样我们才能平等地进行聪明人的谈话。”

我被他的语言绕得转不过来，即使这不过都是些缺少实质的文字游戏而已。死人？死人如何说话？死人如何感知？或者说——什么是死人？

他笑，像看玩物一样看着我，好像我把这些问题都写在脸上了一样。我觉得一阵不爽。

我这才发现他的笑容的那种温柔是砂质的，只有把手伸进去触碰，才能发现那棱角划过的苍凉。他面容还年轻，甚至很像码头上那些喜欢恶作剧的小家伙，但是那对双眼看事物的眼神，是个老者，旁观者，陌生人，局外人——

死人。

“伯爵。”

“记起来了什么吗？”

记起来了什么？

“啊。”

我笑。

我想起了，我的母亲对我说，我们曾经都活着（We used to be alive）。

 

从此，我效忠于他。

我效忠于命运，而他效忠于爱情。

 

很多年后，我们身高相仿，如影随形，天色凄寒，形同陌路。

 

TBC.


End file.
